Dark mind of naruto
by death ninja
Summary: this story is my second story that i wrote ME and my friend STERLING BRIDGE made hope you injoy THANX FANS


Dark Child

aurthours:sterling,dalton

Prologue – New Naruto, New Reaper

_I have always been a demon. I will always be a demon. I can't fight it. I can only slow it. The blood of my enemies, on my hands, why? Why is she dead? I can only do my job.- **Naruto, 20 years later.**_

Ino woke up in her home. She noticed her husband Shino was up also.

"It has been 25 years since Naruto was just 15. He just came back, like nothing happened," Ino told to Shino.

"Yeah, sad he couldn't have been here when we destroyed Orochimaru. He will be surprised at the new ninjas around here."

"Well, lets get back to sleep."

"Surprise! Happy coming back party Naruto!" Naruto instantly threw five shurikens. They flew into an unknown child. He deflected them with his head protector, stationed on his hand.

"What was that for!" Ino rushed to the child's side, "You almost killed Shiro!"

"Sorry, I have been a little jumpy lately."

Ino started thinking; _Naruto is a lot gloomier; I mean he used to be a happy guy, now he seems to be sad. Something must have happened to him over the years………_

Naruto greeted his old teammate Sasuke.

"How have you been," Naruto asked.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up, don't make me kill you too"

"I dare you"

"I can't now, I have to see Sakura first" A few people overheard this conversation. They stared at him, so Neji came to him.

"Since I owe you from the enlightenment you gave me in the younger days, I must tell you something"

"What"

"Over the years, Sakura decided you where right for her. You never came back. She waited and waited for you to come. You still never came around to it. She went crazy. Many people felt sorry for her. She had to stay with Ino and Shino and their son Shiro to stay sane. She finally got tired of it, so she took a kunai and killed herself."

"What? You lie!" Naruto yelled as he drew 3 kunai knives. He threw one at Neji, and held the others in his hand. Neji activated his Byakugan so that he could see Naruto and be able to fight him without hurting him.

"Please don't do this Naruto!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and she ran to Neji's aid. Naruto stood still. He ran past the other people cutting as many as he could. He seriously injured Shikamaru.

"You'll see… she isn't dead!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?" Shikamaru had his arm limped. It had been sliced at the elbow. A new medical ninja, the son of Hinata and Kiba, Chyra, operated on Shikamaru's arm.

"It'll have to come off"

Naruto jumped around in the trees. He soon came to a lake. He looked around, and he noticed an entity. It was the same thing he had learned from the 3rd Hokage. After Naruto left, he learned to speak to spirits. He had learned how to seal people to death.

"Naruto! I've been looking for you." Shinigami (death god) started.

"What do you want? I haven't summoned you!"

"I want you"

"What"

"I need you. I have been looking for a person with a dark heart. Many people believe in the Grim Reaper, right? Well, he is real. He works for me. I hire a new one every 500 years. Once you become one, you live for, well, 500 years. I need you to be the new one. My Reaper is getting useless. But you. You have darkness in your heart. I need that.

"Go talk to Sasuke"

"I want you. I get what I want. Besides, you want Sakura back don't you?

"SHUT UP," Naruto yelled, raged, "How do you know what I want?"

"I know everything."

"Well, leave me alone."

"How about you think about it. I can do anything. No Justus or chakra."

"Can I bring Sakura back?"

"Yes"

"I will then." Naruto's clothes changed darker. He found a scythe on his back. Shinigami laughed.

"Oh, did I tell you that you can't just do anything. You must earn the skill. But I will give you your first lesson. The first time you must use the hand sign, but the rest of the times you can use the name." Shinigami flickered hand signs, and his hands started glowing. He touched a nearby deer. The deer fell to the ground and started pulsing. It then blew up quietly. Blood splattered on Naruto. He found its stomach on the ground.

"This is the Death God Style: Exploding Death" Naruto flickered the hand signs. He then found an animal, more specifically a snake. He touched it, and it soon exploded.

"Time for me to go on assignment."

"Good, go hunt down the old 5th Hokage."

"See you soon then Shinigami."


End file.
